


Earth

by saltylikecrait



Series: Follows Soft the Sun [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diplomacy, F/M, Prince Finn, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 22:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Finn’s home has fertile soil that gives his people the food they need to survive. Places like Jakku barely have enough water to allow humans and other water-dependent species to survive.





	Earth

The evening summer air is warm on his skin and the sunset has made him thoughtful. Finn is sitting alone at his balcony’s small, rounded table. He likes to come out here to think when he can at this hour. Most of the employees have gone home for the day and any visitors are usually now in cozier entertainment environments, so outside it is quiet. He makes note of the annoying biting insects that fly around. If too many show up, he will have to move inside.

He runs his fingers against the smooth leaves of one of the plants that Rey attends to each day. She tries to plan her balcony care schedule around his. It’s her excuse to sneak a kiss or two from him while he’s eating lunch or taking a break from his duties and he uses the time to be an awful flirt without completely distracting her from her job.

So far none of the head gardeners have complained about this, but Finn knows that they could get annoyed if Rey doesn’t complete her duties in a timely fashion. There’s talk she could one day take that position – if she doesn’t end up a member of the royal family, that is.

His parents haven’t complained about his girlfriend or her upbringing or her job, but Finn worries they might have a different opinion about Finn marrying her if they get to that point. There could be a difference between dating a gardener and marrying one. He also wonders if Rey would even like that life. She’s never lived in luxury and has never _not_ had to work.

Rey’s probably in her apartment, lounging against her window seat and either reading or tinkering with something. Maybe she’s doing a flight sim. She had one on Jakku, she had told him, but she left it behind when she left the planet for good and bought a newer version when she could finally afford one. Rey values her alone time and Finn respects that she sometimes feels a little too crowded on Duuna.

Looking over the flora on his balcony, Finn admires her handiwork. If he married her – and even after just a couple of months of dating, he has a feeling he would like to – he would try to get her space to garden to her heart’s content. He’s sure it wouldn’t take a lot of effort to secure a plot for her on the vast property.

Duuna is lucky that it is bountiful in nutrient-rich soil and the right amount of rain and sun to make things grow. True bounty is not riches or ownership, the Jedi preach, but the generosity of the galaxy and planets and the moons which sentients live on. Species adapt to their environment, but many species and civilizations struggle on their homes.

Finn’s home has fertile soil that gives his people the food they need to survive. Places like Jakku barely have enough water to allow humans and other water-dependent species to survive.

The old Jedi texts preach that beings should not worry about needs because the Force provides planets what they need. Master Skywalker has realized that there is a problem with this teaching because the ancient Jedi were from worlds of abundance and not all planets are kind to their native life. There is talk of reviewing the old texts and teachings and adapting them into something more modern. Master Skywalker has already taken the first step to bring the Jedi into a new age by rejecting the old Jedi Order’s way of forbidding emotional attachment.

But Finn is not a Jedi, he can’t be both a king and a neutral party. His duty is to his planet first. Even so, he would like to discuss his thoughts with Master Skywalker the next time he visits.

Rey is also Force-sensitive, but unlike Finn, she rejected the offer of learning the ways of the Jedi. Finn was shocked to hear this at first because he had never known someone that didn’t want to jump at the chance of being a Jedi – a chance at being the galaxy’s next savior. It was strange to him that someone might not be desperate for an opportunity to be remembered after they had left this life.

When he told her this, Rey replied, “The life of a chosen one doesn’t sound all that great. Too stressful. I’m done with living a stressful life.”

That response made him sad because he realized that Rey had lived most of her life trying to survive. She was still adapting to her new life where she didn’t have to worry if there was enough anything.

It made him think of all the planets like Jakku where parentless children were doing whatever they could to just survive and adults were doing the same as the children.

Finn was expected to take on a focus project soon. Every future ruler would declare a cause of focus when they turned 24 (it use to be much younger, but the life expectancy on Duuna has risen rapidly in the last century, so this was adjusted) as a way to exercise their authority. Not every ruler in the past has had good intentions, but Finn was raised to know that there wasn’t really need for a royal family to rule anymore and the New Republic would take action if he abused his power. Violent means become violent ends.

He isn't interested in abusing his power. Finn just wants to do the right thing.

And well, intergalactic aid is a hot topic in politics…

Running back inside, he goes to his desk and grabs his datapad. He sits back down outside and begins to brainstorm his proposal with his head full of new ideas and inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> So ends another installment of my Prince Finn AU.
> 
> Some notes on the AU:
> 
>   * Finn is an only child.
>   * Rey gave up waiting for her parents on Jakku at 15 and left with Han Solo to work on the _Millennium Falcon._
>   * Han and Leia adopted her. Rey's last name is Solo now.
>   * Even though Luke offered to train her, Rey was not interested in being a Jedi.
>   * Ben Solo is never home and he pretty much ignores Rey. He simply doesn't find her interesting.
>   * Leia was the one that found the gardener job for Rey. She and Finn's mother are friends and his mother told her about openings.
>   * The First Order never formed. The galaxy has a lot of problems, but it's not currently in a war.
> 



End file.
